Jesthor
Jesthor, also known as Grüthak is the son of Cvrublishtruplyi the all seer, creator of the universe. He is the brother of Satab and the father of the 19 Gatekeepers of Darkness. He is at constant war with Satab and his armies. Creation Cvrublishtruplyi watched as all forces of the universe were at constant war. Most were driven by greed, others defended themselves with honor. There was a severe unbalance of good and evil, so he went to the witch queen Blinthnaal, who gave him the power of good, and the power of evil. With the powers of good and evil, Cvrublishtruplyi bestowed them upon his twin sons, the power of good to Satab, and the powers of evil to Grüthak. War with Satab After a while, Grüthak grew to both love and hate Satab , and balance was restored to the universe. But they were constantly at war, legions gathered to both sides, and Satab and Grüthak were always defeated, but still at large, as both cannot be killed. Their first major battle was the battle of Herthyilumbd, where Grüthak was banished, and cast out into Werthi, the unending realm. He was imprisoned there. causing his powers to build up as he bided his time. Eventually, his powers became so intense, that they left him, and formed into 19 different parts, taking physical form as his sons, the Gatekeepers of Darkness. Eventually, they escaped, and gathered armies to them. After they had an army of a billion mortal souls ready to march upon Druth, the swamp land where his fortress, Forgult, the great tree of the gods, and in the heat of the battle, Grüthak had located Satab at the top of the tree, and cast him away into the realm of Erunis, the land of eternal fire, where creatures unknown to any other land tore him apart, only to have it regenerate, and be torn apart again. The Dark Age After the imprisonment of Satab , Grüthak had set his sons to guard the gate, to ensure that Satab does not escape, making them known as The Gatekeepers of Darkness. After this, he returned to the realm of Ünokth, the land of shadows and nightmares. He gathered all armies to him, and those who would not join him willingly were enslaved or killed. But since Satab was still alive, there were still resistances. The Akraniiv was the most organized resistance, but were out numbered by Grüthak's army 5000 to 1. They organized an ambush on the gatekeepers of darkness, and broke Satab out from his eternal suffering. After recovering for 30 years, Satab was finally ready to strike. Both armies were almost equal in number, and for the first time, the universe had met perfect equilibrium. Before the battle, Satab had returned to Altan, and stole the Sword of 1000 Truths from Blinthnaal's armoury, which was the only thing in the universe that could destroy Grüthak forever. The Battle for the Universe Satab had brought his armies to the realm of Ünokth, and marched them to Grüthak's fortress, Vilfruth. The dragons of Moltraak had detected them, and attacked their army. Satab used the Sword of 1000 Truth's enchantments to ward them, and began to attack the mountain tall fortress. After 40 years of battle, the Gatekeepers of Darkness marched onto the battlefeild, killing all who stood in their way. They each carried a sword enchanted by Grüthak, which all had to be used to stab Satab. But in his time in Erunis, Satab had tamed the creature Cthulhu, and summoned him to the battle. Cthulhu defeated the Gatekeepers, and forced Grüthak to face Satab. Both armies were down to the last few thousand men, and Satab and Grüthak engaged in battle. Each blow to the other only made them more powerful, until finally, Grüthak had slain Cthulhu, and began a necromany ritual on it, but when that happened, Satab rose, and stabbed Grüthak straight through his back, creating an explosion so large, the entire realm was destroyed. From it's ashes, a solar system began to form. Satab was the only survivor of the battle, and he made his way back to his homeland, Altan, where he had been banished by his father for stealing the sword and killing his brother, destroying the balance to the universe. Reincarnation Grüthak's spirit lingered within his sons, and when they brought together their encanted swords, billions of years later, on the planet he created by accident, Earth, they ended up summoning a great triangle from the earth, and within it, was the body of Grüthak. In his eternity of purgatory, he had gained an infinate amount of knowlage, and was reborn into Jesthor. To this day, he roams the Earth, trying to track down the rest of his sons, and then, Satab. He now roams the Earth looking for the rest of his sons, and also visits Erunis often.